transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Kurtz vs Reflector (Full)
Six Lasers - Planet XXX Screw you guys, I'll build my own theme park! With hookers and blackjack! You know what, forget the theme park! Technically a small asteroid, Planet XXX resides in the Six Lasers solar system's outer rim, tucked out of harm's way. A misshapen planetoid, this down and dirty attraction is usually not mentioned in the rest of the ads, as Six Lasers puts on a family friendly public front. Those interested will know where to find it. The attractions themselves reside in a single domed fortress consisting of a docking bay with a discreet shuttle that arrives every hour, and the main entertainment area. Inside, the facilities resemble a crude strip joint, with all manner of exotic aliens and robots on display. Although the variety is immense, humanity's lack of a galactic presence has resulted in little in the way that a human would find sensual. It the very least it's amusing and/or gross. Planet XXX also has ready access to more liquor than anywhere in the system aside from Bar Moon. Shady dealings often take place here. The Decepticon known as Reflector stands surrounding one of the attractions on display. A Cephalopoidic 'dancer' undulates in an amphibious tank. The Decepticon observes and marvels. And finally, when a customer inserts credits into the tanks payment receptacle, the 'dancer' undulates, bloats, and then spews what might be blue ink into the tank, clouding it and disappearing. The few patrons watching cheer. Reflector just smirks and then strolls away from the tank. The time draws near for an appointment. From Exo-Suit Fire: Kibo II , Not long after what might be considered the 'money shot', Kurtz arrives. The squat, red and black machine he's going to occupy for the match makes it's way through the door, it's ten feet of height not meaning much when he still has to look up to see what could be considered the eyes of many here. The red dot of the Kibo's red eye swivels back and forth along it's track and finaly rests on Reflector.. or.. Reflectors as the case may or may not be.. Ramjet has arrived. Blue Femme smiles as Ramjet enters and goes over to the bar. Ramjet looks pleased! It must have something to do with his new camouflage deco. Chicks dig chocolate-chip patterns. Reflector is of the keen optic, and having three pairs makes him all the more ready to pick out the coming of Kurtz in his red and black Exo-apparel. Reflector moves apart, working to clear away some club furnishings. One couch in particular, Reflector uses another piece of furniture to push it away, not daring to touch it himself. It pays to see things others cannot. Reflector comes back together to meet Kurtz. From Exo-Suit Fire: Kibo II , The Kibo Deus watched as Reflector made like a moving company and started rearranging furniture. "Handy.." he observed as he let the robot do the heavy lifting, and instead just brought his suit's main gun to bare, the plasma rifle resting in it's hands, the buisness end glowing green as it's power cells came to life. Wonder if alien bodily fluids were flamable.. Reflector is the hardest working Decepticon ever. Moving a little furniture is like flicking a piece of lint off your sweater. Reflexive and easy. The human has already raised his weapon, he sees and decides there will be no formal introduction nor proclaimation of battle commencement. The distinguishable body with the lens crouches and from his lens fires a concentrated beam of light, or 'laser' as most people know it. The other two bodies spread out at the same time as the first one makes the crouch move. Combat: Reflector misses Exo-Suit Fire: Kibo II with his Lens Laser (Laser) attack! "Here we go.." mutters Kurtz to himself, the eye swiveling around to focus on the center-piece and it's gleaming belly lens! He'll have non of it though, a deft thrust from his atmospheric flight systems carrying him slightly upwards and away to the side. The Kibo Sequel thumbs a dial on it's weapon, turning it down to a green setting befor readying the weapon, swinging it around at hip level befor opening her up, gouts of green 'flame' rushing from the muzzel as he pans it back and forth, not wanting to leave any of the three units neglected. Combat: Exo-Suit Fire: Kibo II strikes Reflector with its Flamethrower attack! -4 Reflector x 3 lets out a hiss as he is burned. Other than hurting like a turbowolf bite, the green flame upon his grey, green and purple scheme is quite beautiful. In the back of his mind he makes a note to obtain footage of that moment for his collection. But in the here and now, Reflector takes to the indoor air and spirals in upon Kurtz, fists swinging looking to connect. Combat: Reflector misses Exo-Suit Fire: Kibo II with his Fist Fist Fist (Punch) attack! Fire: good. Decepticons: bad. Setting Decepticons of fire: Good. Kurtz was slightly pleased with himself in the part of his brain that liked to bang rocks together. It was a nice feeling, but not one to be dwelled upon for too long you see. Afterall, Reflectors were trying to punch him and he did not want to be the meat between that triple-decker metal sandwich. He cut his flight pack, letting himself drop back down to the floor, the Suit's legs absorbing the impect well enough to let him keep moving, darting forward as one hand left the rifle to draw up a boxy laser pistol from the machine's hip. He half turned and extended the weapon out in his arm and cracking of a trio of shots, one, two, three. Pausing only to adjust for recoil and aiming. Combat: Exo-Suit Fire: Kibo II misses Reflector with its Laser Pistol Tri-Shot (Disruptor) attack! Reflector is like a Magician's act. The slide of hand of shuffling cards. Where one was, another is, causing a confusion of motion. Again and again. One unseen non-lenser lands and pulls a scoped rifle. While the other two bodies move in closer as if lookng for an attack opening, the third fires a lone ballistic shot. Combat: Reflector strikes Exo-Suit Fire: Kibo II with his Scoped Rifle attack! -2 Defcon has actually been present for the entire event. He's just been distracted with eyeballing some fine looking mechaniloid -- the likes of which he hasn't seen in a few million years of plying the galaxy for Decepticon scum. Speaking of which, he strides back out onto the battlefield between Reflector and Kurt Weiss. "So, uh. Yeah. Where were we? So far it looks like one for the hu . . make that one and one, hit wise. The multi-bodied scum-sifter has managed to land a shot! Let's hope the human has something better to answer him with, or it's going to be a mighty sad day, here on Planet XXX." Too greedy? Reached for all targets and missed each one? "Single them out.." thought Kurtz aloud even as a shot rang out and a bullet ran through the shoulder plating of the Kibo Dos. He hastily shot off the target assist feature, working into manual targeting as his machine's feet lifted off the ground, a hovering circle as he singled out one of the Reflector units, and took aim. That boxy pistol came up again and fired once, a red lance of light launching from the focusing lense, leaving the weapon to jerk back in recoil once more. Combat: Exo-Suit Fire: Kibo II misses Reflector with its Laser Pistol (Laser) attack! The thing about Reflector is, although he may not be terribly athletic, his awareness is shared by all three bodies. So if just one pair of optics gets lucky and sees it coming, any of the bodies can react as if seeing the danger first hand. So it goes that this time, while things are stilllikely early on, Reflector sees the dangerous position he is in and is able to react appropriatly. One body makes the ultimate sacrifice... by laying hands on that couch nobody should ever ever touch, and shoves it to shield the targetted body, which simultaneously crouches to hide behind the piece of ... unsavory furniture that has witnessed things nobody should ever think about. The couch takes the shot and ignites. The whisper of something escaping as it goes up in flames and crumbles. As all this occurs, the third body is not idle. It draws a small weapon, and Reflector's Shutter Gun goes off, leveled at Kurtz in the air above. Combat: Reflector strikes Exo-Suit Fire: Kibo II with his Shutter Gun (Disruptor) attack! Defcon frowns at the next exchange of fire. That isn't what he was looking to see. "I thought they had you run firing drills in human training school before they let you pilot one of those steel-skins! I've seen prototypes that can shoot better than that! There are even three of him, and you can't manage to hit one? Work harder! Better yet, save me some time and kill him so I don't have to!" He looks further agast as Reflector's bodies react in perfect unison to . . blast a couch. He gestures. "Come on! You're letting him dance in circles around you!" He shakes his head. "It appears, so far, that the sludge-dredger is winning!" Reflector says, "It appears referee criteria for this event does not include unbiased commentry from allies of competetors. Amusing." From Exo-Suit Fire: Kibo II , This was turning out to be a bit trickier then he had hoped! The pop and fizzle of his laser pistol only manages to set the couch on fire. It burns better then it should, a troubling thought. Next the suit jerks, a warning klaxon chimes, telling him of the hit to his left side. Leaves him feeling like a barreled fish. Not a good situation. He drops, armored boots dropping against the floor as he angles for some cover, thumb working the dial once more as he works the plasma rifle up, steadying it on a crooked forewarm as he takes a quick aim at the flash unit. A burst of flame radiates out from the barrel, a green bolt of hyper-excited gas sent streaking through the air at the reflector component. Combat: Exo-Suit Fire: Kibo II sets its defense level to Guarded. Combat: Exo-Suit Fire: Kibo II strikes Reflector with its Flamethrower attack! -2 Rumble has arrived. Rumble is in the background somewhere cheering on Reflector. As Weiss grows wise, Reflector grows hotter. With the returning targetting abilities of the human, Reflector must adapt. Reflector comes together to rush the Exo-human as he moves for cover. Vaulting and weaving through the club floorscape, Reflector converges and hurls himselves in to issue a gang style beatdown. Combat: Reflector sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Reflector misses Exo-Suit Fire: Kibo II with his Gang Beatdown (Smash) attack! They're getting sloppy. Good. Kurtz singles out the button unit and makes his charge, quickly leaping up and out of the oncoming camera cluster. In the clear while they try and reaffirm that they did indeed not just stomp him into the lenolium flooring, Kurtz comes in from behind. His flight thrusters give him the elevation he neeads as he sneaks up on one of the unit's six and swings out with a gauntleted fist to deal out a little bit of fisticuffs in a hit and run style affair. Combat: Exo-Suit Fire: Kibo II strikes Reflector with its Donkey Punch (Punch) attack! ~CLANK!~ The be-decked Reflector grabs the back of his head and winces while the other two spin about in cover formation. Guns drawn, the one weilding a primative bolt gun has his weapon aim closest to the moving mark and fires good old sturdy bolts that normally get punched into hull plating and girders. Combat: Reflector sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Reflector misses Exo-Suit Fire: Kibo II with his Primative Bolt-Gun (Pistol) attack! The Kibo Mk. II Kurtz Special bobs and weaves through the air, narrowly avoiding getting himself riveted mid flight. The machine is quick and mean thanks to that maneuvering thruster on the back. He cuts it again, turning to face his foes once more befor he lands, momentum causing his treaded boots to skid befor they can manage some traction and allow him to take up a sprint. His laser pistol comes up again, targeted on the lense unit, his finger working the trigger thrice in a trio of focused shots, each launched from the weapon's focusing lense with a pop and fizzle as they burn through the air. Combat: Exo-Suit Fire: Kibo II misses Reflector with its Disruptor attack! Ah, but the thrice-smexy Reflector is looking right at Kurtz in Kibo Mk. II clothing, and with that almost seemingly choreographed way of moving just right, Reflector grabs himself.... or rather one body grabs the targeted one, and slings it out of harms way in a sort of spinning hurl. Meanwhile, finding another position to target Kurtz from, Reflector aims his flash and pops one burst of blinding and searing light off. Combat: Reflector sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Reflector misses Exo-Suit Fire: Kibo II with his Flash! attack! The Kibo Part Two's single red optic snaps about, following the flung unit, it's gaze averted from the sudden flash as the room is, for one moment cast in something akin to the full light of day. More then a few patrons shriek, not because of sudden retinal burn, but because they actualy saw what they had just been lusting after in unflattering light! That is to say the direct sort. His attention returns to the duo that still remains together, a trick coming to mind as he hefts the pistol once more. A bead drawn on the flasher only to suddenly jerk towards the button befor firing! Combat: Exo-Suit Fire: Kibo II misses Reflector with its Laser Pistol (Laser) attack! Reflector has the precision of thought that comes with stacking energon cubes for what seems like forever. It may seem like a dumb gumby job, but in reality it takes lots of focus. Which is why Soundwave and Reflector are usually the only ones the Autobots ever saw performing the task. And using those brains, Reflector foresees Kurtz action for what it is, a ploy. The two bodies that only moments before had worked together harmoniously to evade, split apart and dive for cover while the non-dirty 'flasher' flies in with a follow up kick. One thing is for sure, the EDC might be wise to adopt Reflector's unique format and style as a training room simulation if they haven't already. Combat: Reflector strikes Exo-Suit Fire: Kibo II with his The Lone Kicker (Kick) attack! While he may not have hit his mark, Kurtz had achieved a goal. One of them was split from the herd. He came in and planted a foot against the machine, denting and cracking the ceramic plate. Kurtz was quick to urge the machine to a recovery though.. and he brought about that plasma rifle to prove it. He thumbed the dial into the red and let loose with a powerful bolt of plasma at near point-blank range. Combat: Exo-Suit Fire: Kibo II sets its defense level to Fearless. Combat: Exo-Suit Fire: Kibo II misses Reflector with its Flamethrower attack! Oh but for not. For while luring one from a team may work on a herd of seperate individuals, Reflector is of one mind. Mr. Co-ordinated almost never fails to see all when his optics are trained. And Reflector sees the retargetting of his kicker body from three different angles. Flash-kicker drives an arm out, deflecting the weapon itself aside to make the shot go astray before flying off from Kurtz. The other two move seperately, and Reflector, from who knows what body, levels his shutter gun once more. All three bodies speak, "Over here." Combat: Reflector strikes Exo-Suit Fire: Kibo II with his Shutter Gun (Disruptor) attack! The plasma bolt rockets away, colliding with the aquatics tank, causing a bit of the glass to simply not be anymore. The fluid contained within pours out in a sudden deluge, more slime then water, thicker and more viscous. He's hit, another shutter gun taking out some of his armor. The suit's doing fine though, just needs to watch that power gauge. He rockets off his feet once more, zipping and darting to try and avoid a concentrated round of fire befor rushing in at one of the units at random, the butt of his plasma rifle repurposed as a bludgeon as he swings the weapon around by the barrel. Combat: Exo-Suit Fire: Kibo II sets its defense level to Guarded. Combat: Exo-Suit Fire: Kibo II strikes Reflector with its Rifle Melee (Kick) attack! Oh the fickle Fates. Reflector finds himselves slipping in the viscous fluids, and not being particularly agile, cannot find enough footing to move from harms way in time. Kurtz connects with the butt of his weapon finds the jut of Reflector's jaw. Hit, Reflector goes falling to the floor with a splattering impact. Well, maybe at least this will motivate the owner of the place to get the floors cleaned properly, which in a place like this can never be done too often. Fallen Reflector body scrambles to get back up while another repositions, thinking moves ahead in possibilities, while also Lens-Boy rises to the air and targets Weiss. His lens fires a laser beam again. Combat: Reflector strikes Exo-Suit Fire: Kibo II with his Lens Laser (Laser) attack! The laser blast lances in, scoring across the Kibo's chest plating, the focused light and it's associated heat somewhat lessened by the wet looking armor that was designed to partialy foil just that sort of weapon's fire. Kurt'z reacts quickly enough pistol arm snapped up and out once more, finger working on the trigger to fire off another swift trio of shots, each launched from the boxy side arm with a pop and a fizzle. Combat: Exo-Suit Fire: Kibo II strikes Reflector with its Laser Pistol Tri-Shot (Disruptor) attack! One! Two! Three! We have a winnah! Well, at least for a targeting score. All three shots find their marks and Reflector staggers and stumbles in mid stride or swoop trying to dodge. Three robots. Three small smoking blast wounds. A long black strap line is drawn from subspace, and the giant camera strap weave lashes out at Kurtz from the closest Reflector-bod. Combat: Reflector strikes Exo-Suit Fire: Kibo II with his Camera Strap Whiplash (Punch) attack! Things were starting to look a bit hairier. He finally manages to hit all three targets but the feat takes up his concentration. For his lapse of defensive mindfulness he recieves a lashing. The black strap snapping against the ceramic armor. HE thinks quickly, the Kibo Deus tries to snag hold of the strap as a guide befor it rockets towards the whipping Reflector, a shoulder leveled to absorb the impact of the tackle. Combat: Exo-Suit Fire: Kibo II misses Reflector with its Tackle (Smash) attack! The strap whip is grasped, but just as the armor clad Kurtz starts using it to drive in, Reflector snaps it back out of the metallic exo hand and twists around the less than ideally propelled opponent. Then, regrouping together, Reflector quickly takes to apparent cheerleading... forming a three member pyramid with one braced stop the shoulders of the other two. Reflector charges at Kurtz at full running speed! Combat: Reflector strikes Exo-Suit Fire: Kibo II with his Pyramid Formation Tackle! (Ram) attack! Remember that affore mentioned sandwich? Yeah, right there. They come in from thre directions, penning him in befor he can get out of the way. The ceramic plating of the Kibo cracks and shatters under the impact but the suit's still working. A burst of maneuvering thruster carriers him out over the top of the dog pile, his plasma rifle sweeping around to draw a bead befor it tries to take advantage of having them all in one spot. Combat: Exo-Suit Fire: Kibo II sets its defense level to Fearless. Combat: Exo-Suit Fire: Kibo II strikes Reflector with its Flamethrower attack! Reflector is hailed upon from above and scrambles like flies being swatted. Does divide and conquer apply to him or to Kurtz in this battle? Reflector moves to take cover in three different locations. Lens-o dives over a bar. Shutter button flies up to a chandelier. And the Flasher tips a table over, turning to flash Kurtz with his blinding light. Combat: Reflector sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Reflector misses Exo-Suit Fire: Kibo II with his Flash! attack! He avoided that little trick the first time, and the second time didn't prove much more useful. His back is turned to the flashbulb, the world erupts into light. But as patrons squeel once more, he's fine, and on the attack. Zipping over towards one unit, Kurtz's Kibo drops once more, the now drying fluid making wet, slurping noises as his boots slosh and slish through it. He's on his way to one of the unit's hide away, a boot drawn up and reeled back befor striking out, punting it right into the person it was supposed to protect! Hopefully.. Combat: Exo-Suit Fire: Kibo II strikes Reflector with its F- Your Cover (Punch) attack! Reflector in hiding is about to move, reacting to what the others see coming, but being in hiding makes moving out of harms way a bit more challenging. ~PUNT~ The Exo-foot connects and Reflector gets the embarrassing denting. The other hiding Reflector is also on the move, coming out with the scoped rifle to target Kurtz while his attention is diverted. Combat: Reflector sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Reflector strikes Exo-Suit Fire: Kibo II with his Scoped Rifle attack! Got one, got shot by another. The bullet punches through the the ten foot tall suit, drilling through to rip a line across the side of Kurtz, not the first scrape he's gotten.. but with the armor failing, they're getting closer. He half-turns again, pistol lofted up at the end of a arm and fired off once more, three quick bursts focused on one target. Combat: Exo-Suit Fire: Kibo II strikes Reflector with its Laser Pistol Tri-Shot (Disruptor) attack! Reflector slowed down by the prolonged punishment each body has become. Little by little through perserverance Kurtz makes his dynamic foe less formidable. But Reflector isn't out of it. Still sharp of mind and thrice of body, Reflector keeps on the move, shuffling about the club. The bolt gun is drawn once more and from a seemingly random direction, bolts fly at Kurtz and his red and black exo, shattering through a table top full of glasses and bottles just for John Woo cinematic effect. Combat: Reflector misses Exo-Suit Fire: Kibo II with his Primative Bolt-Gun (Pistol) attack! The Kibo's maneuvering thruster quickly shifts and fires, dragging Kurtz just out of the rush of rivets as they drive through glass, his heels dragging through the muck that covers the floor. The vectoring fins quickly readjust, launching him in another direction, lunging after one of the units as he brings the rifle about once more, a gout of flame washing out from the muzzel as he fans it about. Combat: Exo-Suit Fire: Kibo II strikes Reflector with its Flamethrower attack! -5 Reflector is bathed in the flames of destruction. Curse you, Prometheus. Humans belong cowering in caves, shivering cold. Oh well, can't be helped now unless some clever Decepticon finds a way to travel back in time and alter Earth's prehistoric events. In the here and now, Reflector comes back at Kurtz with flying fists. Combat: Reflector strikes Exo-Suit Fire: Kibo II with his Punch Out (Punch) attack! That Decepticon will, of course, be Swindle and the Humans will still get the fire, just at a low-low price!. The Triplets come in again, fists a-flying. Kurtz can't manage to slink away in time and gets him some pummeling for his trouble, one crashing into the side of the exo's head, cracking the protective glass over the eye-module. Kurtz's reply comes in the form of lasers, the side arm firing off from the hip into one of the units. Combat: Exo-Suit Fire: Kibo II strikes Reflector with its Laser Pistol (Laser) attack! Reflector staggers and stumbles as if he were drunk when hit, the shot tearing through a limb hydraulic directly. He bumps into a bystander who thinks he's copping a feel and slaps him one. Meanwhile, the rest of Reflector moves to recover the one in the precarious position. Combat: Reflector sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Reflector takes extra time to steady himself. Pass From Exo-Suit Fire: Kibo II , Kurtz Weiss takes advantage of the sudden lul in the combat. A fusion cell pops out of the Plasma Rifle, the spent battery cast away like garbage and quickly replaced with another. It snapps into place, the weapon keening with a building charge. Combat: Exo-Suit Fire: Kibo II takes extra time to steady itself. Pass Reflector pulls his third self away from the irate customer and he's able to regain his bodily balance, adjusting for the damage. Turning towards Kurtz once more, Reflector's shutter gun is pulled and fired. "If only all fleshlings were as enduring as you." Combat: Reflector strikes Exo-Suit Fire: Kibo II with his Shutter Gun (Disruptor) attack! The Kibo idly shrugs, it's red eye flicking and shifting between the three, "I work hard for my money." announces the pilot through the exterior speakers. He attempts to avoid the shot, only to find the fluid having dried into a stickier muck. It stays his feet just long enough for those shutter shots to snap into his armor, staggering the unit. He recovers though, a low-grade burst of flame burning the film away and freeing him enough to reignite his thrusters, letting him loft up into the air once more as that laser is drawn up, shots zipping out with pops and fizzles as it bucks in his hand. Combat: Exo-Suit Fire: Kibo II strikes Reflector with its Laser Pistol (Laser) attack! Reflector ducks and swerves now breaking into a jogging charge, but he can't out manuever some of the light blasts that rip his way. The scoped rifle is drawn once more and taking quick aim on the run, Reflector shoots a lone ballistic at the Kibo II. Combat: Reflector strikes Exo-Suit Fire: Kibo II with his Scoped Rifle attack! -1 The Kibo attempts to dart and zip around, seeking to evade the oncoming round only to have it drill through the machine's helm, causing the internal view screen to fog with static. A advisory notice pops up, suggesting withdrawl. "Piece of junk.." he chides as he dismisses the note, pressing his offensive play. He charges one of the units, his pistol swung around, the boxy sidearm's heavy casing allowing it to be employed as a proper bludgeon. Combat: Exo-Suit Fire: Kibo II strikes Reflector with its Pistol Whip (Punch) attack! Reflector is gun-slugged like a perp in the 1940s. His helm jarred and cracked by the blow. Reflector swarms upon the exo while it is still up close. Combat: Reflector sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Reflector strikes Exo-Suit Fire: Kibo II with his Gang Beatdown (Smash) attack! The crowd in and bound on the red, black tin can.. Well, mostly black now with the armor littering the floor. Beyond the cuonussion and bruised set of ribs he got in the exchange though, Kurtz isn't too terribly worried. They came in close and his rifle was ready for another heavy shot. He let it go, pulling back that trigger and shotgunning it into whichever one he could pound it into. Combat: Exo-Suit Fire: Kibo II strikes Reflector with its Flamethrower attack! Flashy McGee is the one taking the sudden flamage from the Kurtzenneger, and in reaction like an animal, his defensive mechanism goes off for a third time during this long drawn out slapfest. Flash! AH-AH! Combat: Reflector strikes Exo-Suit Fire: Kibo II with his Flash! attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Exo-Suit Fire: Kibo II 's Accuracy. (Blinded) Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Exo-Suit Fire: Kibo II 's Agility. (Crippled) Kurtz didn't have the excuse of looking away this time. He gets himself a face full of bright lights, the Kibo's single eye overloaded, feeding him nothing but static. Kurtz strikes out blindly, pitsol drawn and fired wildly. Combat: Exo-Suit Fire: Kibo II misses Reflector with its Laser Pistol (Laser) attack! Reflector backs off of the diminished capacity opponent as a matter of experience. Knowing that a blinded foe can and will usually lash out immediately. Reflector ducks and dives every which way until finding an opening. He grabs a chair and comes at Kurtz from an aside angle. Combat: Reflector strikes Exo-Suit Fire: Kibo II with his Chairman (Punch) attack! Combat: Exo-Suit Fire: Kibo II falls to the ground, unconscious. Kurtz Weiss leaves the Exo-Suit Fire: Kibo II . Kurtz Weiss has arrived. The chair shatters over the machine's back, flooring it in the process. Face down in the stripclub, the Kibo finaly relents, screens going black, leaving Kurtz feeling very closed in. Struggling within the suit's confines, he finaly manages to find the emergency release lever, popping the hatch and allowing him out into the not so fresh air of the club. He drags himself free of the suit and makes a final stand, diving behind it with a multi-rifle, taking cover as he lines up a shot, opening up with a burst from the machine gun. Combat: Kurtz Weiss sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Kurtz Weiss strikes Reflector with his 12.7mm Mini-Gun (Pistol) attack! Reflector watches the Exo break and fall. But Humpty Dumpty crawls out of his shell and keeps on fighting. The bullets riddle Reflector all over and the triple robos march forward. "Unwise." Fists from all three try to collide with the fleshling. Combat: Reflector misses Kurtz Weiss with his Stop that human (Punch) attack! Yeah, he's done less sensable things. He's on the move when he spots the tri-fold approach, hustling around the land of gients, diving just out of the way of the falling boot. He pulls himself up and reaches for a hip compartment. From it he produces a energy grenade, one that he puts to quick use, biting out the pin and flinging it at Reflector's collective feet. Combat: Kurtz Weiss strikes Reflector with his Disruptor attack! The grenade, although relatively tiny, is still sighted by Reflector... and he dives to avoid it.... just not quick enough... and the explosion warps and breaks into his bodies at various degrees. Regathering himself, he crouches and draws his weapons. The one with the best angle levels his bolt gun wanting to see a metal implement impale the fleshling. Combat: Reflector sets his defense level to Neutral. Combat: Reflector misses Kurtz Weiss with his Primative Bolt-Gun (Pistol) attack! Kurtz Weiss refuses to provide a steady target. He serpintines around obsticles even as the bolts hammer into the floor around him, vaulting over debris and getting into any escape path he can befor he turns for another shot, rifle shouldered and aimed with the utmost of care. When he pulls the trigger again it is a bolt of light that comes streaking out of the rifle, spearing towards one of the Reflectors. Combat: Kurtz Weiss strikes Reflector with his Laser attack! Even as Mr Weiss shoots the hell out of one slow moving giant robot body, another has the scoped rifle drawn and has it trained on the pest. "This is a matter of pride." He fires. Combat: Reflector strikes Kurtz Weiss with his Scoped Rifle attack! -2 "Sonuva-!" exclaims Kurtz once he sees that rifle come around once more! he tries to make for thicker cover but doesn't make it in time. The gun fires off and in the blink of a eye a bullet the size of his arm (or maybe bigger) is on him. It's not a direct hit, but it's close. The bullet pounds through his shelter and bursts into the floor, skattering shrapnel that he has no chance of avoiding, and without armor of anykind, just barely survives. He takes a moment, catching his breath while he pries a shard of wood from his thigh. He reappears soon, hobbling at a brisk pace towards the trio, rifle grasped by the barrel and swung with all that he has left just as soon as he draws close enough. Combat: Kurtz Weiss misses Reflector with his Rifle Club (Kick) attack! Reflector may be wee for a Transformer, three minibot sized bodies, but the swung rifle is no match for a blocking swing of a forearm. And as the arm finishes it's deflection, it comes back the other way like a possessed pendulum, trying to backhand the human. "I like that shade of red... thank you for coming out to show me your blood." Combat: Reflector strikes Kurtz Weiss with his Backhanded Compliment (Punch) attack! Combat: Kurtz Weiss falls to the ground, unconscious. He should have just kept shooting! On a bad leg, Kurtz had no chance of avoiding the slap, barely had time to brace for it. It sent him sailing away and into a wall with a unsettling impact of bone and meat against a hard object. It forced a final 'oof' out of him befor he slumped to the ground, motionless. Reflector comes back together, transforms into camera mode, takes a picture of Kurtz, and then transforms again. He gives himselves shoulder supports to walk the heck out of here, leaving the human mess to the spectators.